Wedding Rain
by Sakura Zala
Summary: -Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro… jamás… pero en serio… jamás me imaginé que terminaría viviendo en la más hermosa felicidad que un día pude soñar, bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, sin embargo... ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá durar?...
1. Vestido

**FAIRY TAIL**

**WEDDING RAIN**

-El momento más ansiado de la vida de una chica… encontrar finalmente el verdadero amor y descubrir junto a él, los misterios que el mundo guarda sólo para aquellos que han alcanzado la verdadera felicidad, tal vez, el mismo pensamiento sea sólo un mito y el ideal de la felicidad completa no exista, un juego desatado por el destino a rienda suelta contra la razón y la devoción… que aún a cuenta de saberlo… aún buscamos y deseamos algún día encontrar…, -se escucha la voz de Juvia, mientras las instalaciones de la iglesia son enfocadas, las bancas adornadas de hermosas flores celestes, azules y blancas, las sillas de los novios al final de aquella hermosa alfombra delicada y acogedora, que conducía al estrado más importante ante al que jurarían con la verdad y que duraría en sus pensamientos por toda la eternidad.

Las palabras que un día escuchó de los labios de la Heartfilia, durante la organización del baile de San Valentín que le cambiara la vida, se habían tatuado en su corazón, como un acontecimiento demasiado importante, que ahora la guiaría a decir aquel tan anhelado "Acepto", al final de aquella larga alfombra aterciopelada. Puede que las circunstancias no fueran exactamente las que hubiera soñado para su unión con el hombre que ama, pero sin duda la sola idea de por fin compartir su vida con él, le hacía agradecer la eternidad de tiempo que había debido esperar para llevar acabo una de sus ilusiones más importantes, por lo que no importaba si pasaron 200 años para encontrarlo, estaría dispuesta a esperar 200 ó 1000 más si de tiempo paciente se trataba, lo amaba demasiado, como para pensar en pequeñeces como esa.

Vivían juntos desde hace un tiempo… por lo que no se trataba su historia de una princesa encantada que fue rescatada de una larga torre con muchos pisos de altura… sin embargo… aquel maravilloso ser, a sus ojos era más que un príncipe, valiente y fuerte… además de por si demasiado atractivo; El príncipe que la rescató de la humillación y el temor y la defendió a capa de espada hasta de su propio padre. Para su boda… no la sacaría de su casa… no la sacaría de un hogar, familiar y colorido… la sacaría de su refugio mágico… aquel que le brindó a su lado y del cual propiciaron su unión abrigadora y cálida, de la que como fruto nació su más anhelado tesoro.

_**J y G**_

_**J**_uvia Loxar

_**G**_ray Fullbuster

Le hacen una cordial invitación para acompañarlos en la ceremonia de su unión.

La invitación había llegado a todos los destinatarios, la mayoría demasiado emocionados, y cuando a esto se refiere, en especial las mujeres, todas las amigas de la novia que vestirían hermosos vestidos de colores para aquella ocasión especial, el tan esperado día que parecía acercarse cada vez más y con él, los nervios y las emociones se acrecentaban, entre su trabajo en la heladería de Ur y los preparativos de la boda, la tención subía.

La chica de cabellos azules rizados había tomado el vestido recién sacado de la caja, aquel blanco como su alma pura y colocándolo frente a su figura en el espejo, incrédula sonríe.

-Juvia… será una novia…, -sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse al recordar el largo camino que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento.

_-Fui un estúpido… por no haber notado antes la mujer tan maravillosa que eres… y ahora estás conmigo… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… o si sabes en realidad quien soy yo para que te fijaras en mí… pero…_

_-Lo que sea que sea Gray-sama… Juvia lo aceptará… y lo…, -parece detenerse con la última frase que estaba por decir, un poco nerviosa._

_-¿Lo?..., -se queda esperando la respuesta también deseoso por saber lo que ella tiene que decir._

_-Lo amará…, -responde sintiendo como todo su interior es revelado ante él en un segundo, lo que dilata las pupilas del muchacho al escuchar tales palabras de la chica entre sus manos._

_-Lo que sea que yo sea… la hermosa persona que tú eres… lo que somos los dos… es el sentimiento más hermoso que me ha pasado…, -responde a su sinceridad con las palabras dulces que le inundan el corazón y buscando sus labios la besa dulcemente, bajo el paraguas que les resguarda de los cálidos rayos de sol vespertino, que se sumerge en el horizonte, como el amor en sus corazones…_

0=0

_-Estoy harto… que las personas por querer protegerme se terminen alejando de mí…, -le susurra en el oído a la peliazul, lo que le provoca abrir los ojos aún sintiendo las gotas deslizándose sobre su rostro. –Cualquiera diría… que es sabio esquivar el peligro… cuando sabes que está ahí… aguardando por ti y existen ciertas ocasiones en que es necesario acatar esa norma… como cuando mis padres… me protegieron en aquel incendio… o cuando Erza se fue… pero ahora… que se que hay algo que puedo hacer… y hay algo que quiero proteger…, -la abraza más fuerte, -no voy a rendirme…, -se separa ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, aún en medio de todas aquellas gotas heladas que caen sobre sus rostros y escurren por sus cabellos y mentones._

_-…Gray-sama…, -le devuelve la mirada infinitamente agradecida por aquella muestra de apoyo y valor, para esta vez, posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amado y observar hermosos ojos, para acto seguido buscar el camino hacia su boca y cerrando los ojos lo besa, compartiendo con sus labios el calor que la mantenía con vida bajo aquella impávida lluvia de hielo._

0=0

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Por favor detente!, -lo abraza por la espalda, tratando de separarlo de la pared, -¡Gray-sama dijiste que todo lo que hizo Bora estaba bien!, ¡Que no te preocupaba haber perdido tu casa si era por el bien de Ur-san!, -le grita entre sollozos al no poder controlar su dolor al verlo así. -¡Gray-sama no estás sólo!, ¡Sabes perfectamente que tienes a Juvia!, -tras escucharla se detiene y baja la mirada debilitándose, por lo que al sentirlo perder la motivación entre sus brazos, la peliazul deja su espalda y rápidamente lo abraza por delante, mientras el chico cae de rodillas al piso, aferrando finalmente la cabeza del fullbuster al pecho de la Loxar._

_-Gray-sama…, -se reclina y coloca su cabeza sobre la de él. –No es justo…, -arquea los ojos mientras trata débilmente de sonreír y con esto empuja las lágrimas que se asoman por sus azulados ojos al exterior, -Juvia sabe… que hay cosas en el corazón de Gray-sama que aún no conoce… y que ansía conocer… para así… poder saber que decir en un momento como este… cuando Gray-sama necesita las palabras de aliento de Juvia… sea lo que sea que estés pensando… o por lo que estés pasando… Juvia quiere saberlo… y así compartir ese dolor con Gray-sama… porque… para eso existe Juvia…, -las lágrimas se deslizan completamente por sus mejillas, -para ser la compañera… la amiga… y el amor que haga sonreír a Gray-sama…_

0=0

_Habían pasado algunos segundos en esa posición, hasta que la Loxar subió un poco el brazo, para poder tocar los cabellos del Fulbuster._

_-Gray-sama…_

_-Si te pedí que te fueras… no era porque no quisiera estar contigo… era porque no quería que recordaras… porque fue algo demasiado doloroso para ambos… pero después… pensé que no era justo de mi parte…_

_-¿Justo?... pero Gray-sama… ese lugar no ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir… Juvia pensaba en él como el lugar que había separado a Juvia y a Gray-sama… el lugar que más odiaba…_

_-Y yo… pensaba lo mismo… hasta que recordé… que ese lugar, es donde los sueños se hacen realidad…, -explica con un leve entusiasmo sin intenciones de soltarla._

_Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la Loxar, quien parece recordar el significado de aquella oración y sus azulados ojos se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad, por lo que dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, busca su mirada encontrándolo más tranquilo y hasta levemente sonrojado por sus propias lágrimas, que no duda un segundo en buscar sus labios y besándolo cierran los ojos y comparten sus emociones que se desatan en llanto nostálgico y compensador, cual se hubieran pedido perdón y reunirse desde hace tantos años, aquel par de niños que compartieron su infancia, en frente del jardín de aquella casa…_

-Gray-sama estuvo tan cerca de Juvia durante tanto tiempo…, -sonríe nuevamente al espejo, mostrando en su rostro lágrimas… pero de la inmensa felicidad que recorría su pecho para esos momentos, sin embargo no puede engañarse, estaba demasiado preocupada… buscando coraje y esperanza para decirse a mi misma que las cosas estarían bien, que nada de lo que pasó en el pasado con su padre y su acosador ex novio perturbaría su nuevo hogar, que ella… no le traería otra cosa más que amor y felicidad a su eterno enamorado.

_-Así que era verdad…, -los mira despectivo su padre. –No sólo desobedeciste mis órdenes de mantenerte alejada de él… sabiendo que tendrías un compromiso arreglado… sino que seguiste viéndolo y terminaste perdiendo tu honra, cargando con un niño que no será reconocido como un legítimo Loxar…_

_-¡Mi hijo tendrá el apellido Fullbuster!, ¡No necesita nada de usted!, -le responde entonces Gray por Juvia, misma que le pasa a Lyon para que se encargue de ella. -¡Así que le pido que desaparezca de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas!_

_-No sé cómo te libras de las cosas… Perdiste a tu familia, has sido atropellado, echado de tu casa, herido de muerte… y… ¡Todo por esta mujer!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!, ¡¿Cómo es que siempre regresas?!, -se desespera Bora al verlo frente a él nuevamente._

_-Te lo dije esa vez… esta mujer… así como la llamas… "Es mía"… y voy a protegerla y cuidarla aunque me cueste la vida… porque la amo…_

_-Así… ¡Pues puedes irte con ella al infierno!, ¡Estoy seguro que así serán felices!, -saca su pistola nuevamente y apuntándole rápidamente a Gray dispara._

La imagen de una escena demasiado aterradora perturba la mente de Juvia, por lo que cierra los ojos y aprieta entre sus brazos su vestido de novia, al hacerlo el rostro adorable de su amado ocupa sus pensamientos y seguido lo imagina al final de aquella larga alfombra adornada a su paso por las bancas con flores de tonos azulados, esperándola a ella…

Abre sus ojos y cogiendo el vestido camina hacia la caja donde le guarda y depositándolo en ella, la cierra con las lágrimas corriendo ya por sus mejillas.

Continuará…

Pues… me releí Tales of Fairy Valentine… y My Little Girl, y me di cuenta que había un lapso de tiempo que no había cubierto en mi amada historia de amor y drama, así que Taránnn… jeje, creo que necesitaba un poco de amor UA colegial xDD. Espero les llame la atención… sino será sólo para mi propio ocio xDDD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEEE!

PD. Este fanfic puede leerse sin haber leído Tales of Fairy Valentine ya que sería una especie de Spin-off/Secuela xD.


	2. Casa

**FAIRY TAIL**

**WEDDING RAIN**

-Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro… jamás… pero en serio… jamás me imaginé que terminaría viviendo en la más hermosa felicidad que un día pude soñar, sonará raro viniendo de mí… muchas veces mi mente exploraba otros horizontes aunque me encontrara presente, pero si se trataba de algo que carecía de sentido para mí, menos podía importar.

_-Fue entonces cuando terminé de comprenderlo… Pensar… que todo empezó en aquel San Valentín…, yo… una persona concentrada en la nada… me divertía con sólo comer helado e ir a clases de vez en cuando… bien me dijo mi destino aquel adivino de feria que ahora veo no estaba tan equivocado… "Ten cuidado con las mujeres y el agua"… Toda mi vida pensé… ¿problemas con las mujeres?... ¿Y cuando no?... Si hablar de mujeres es un problema en si… las mujeres son un problema en si… un problema… un enigma que necesita ser descifrado, pero por más que luches jamás comprenderás… es parte de la magia de su existencia… el factor que te enamora… el agua atacándonos a ambos…indicándonos al mismo tiempo lo cerca que debemos estar…_

_-Lo cerca que debemos estar…después de todo ese es el fin de la naturaleza de los seres humanos… encontrar un ser amado y convertirlo en tu apoyo y fuerza, para enfrentar las adversidades de la vida juntos… y compartir los hermosos momentos, aún y cuando estos vengan luego de errores de la juventud… o malabares desatinados del destino… ahora no puedo pensar en lo que sucedió como un error… puede que en esos momentos todas las emociones y los terrores del mundo se resumieran en mi corazón con la sola idea de que iba a convertirme en padre… pero… al sostener por primera vez a mi bebé entre mis brazos… me di cuenta que nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho importaba más… lo principal ahora era ella… lo único que me importaba era soñar con que su futuro estaría lleno de maravillas… y yo… sería el encargado de velar por que eso se cumpliera…_

_-De ahora en adelante sería el único y el encargado de cuidar de ella… y de cuidar de mi amada Juvia… la mujer que me devolvió la alegría y me enseñó el verdadero significado del amor, después de todo había convertido a ese descuidado y loco chico en el hombre que se atrevió por fin a confesar sus sentimientos, con un corazón cuidado especialmente para ella._

La entrada de la casa por fin había sido terminada, elaborada con sus propias manos, cada semilla sembrada en su jardín, cada brochazo de pintura sobre las paredes, todo les pertenecía, cual el momento de vivir a plenitud su vida finalmente hubiera llegado.

El viento soplaba suave y acogedor, mientras los rayos del sol mañanero se perfilaban por las rendijas de las ventanas semiabiertas, pasando sobre las fotografías en la mesita de sala, donde se apreciaban a Gray y Juvia aún vistiendo sus uniformes escolares, sonrientes y nerviosos, el primero la abraza por el hombro, mientras ella acerca su rostro al de él, para salir más juntos en la imagen. Y en el siguiente retrato, una foto más reciente, de Juvia cargando en brazos a la bebé envuelta en mantitas rosas, mientras Gray la abraza a ella por detrás. Para luego pasar a una tercera foto de su pequeña sola, se notaba que sólo la sentaron un segundo para tomar la imagen y enseguida la levantaron, ya que aparecía con los bracitos hacia arriba indicando que no quería ser soltada.

Misma hermosa bebé de 1 año de edad, que yace dormida en la cama en medio de ambos, quienes se han quedado dormidos de lado viendo hacia ella. La niña más afortunada, al ser hija de los padres más amorosos que pudo tener, cada uno quería ofrecerle a ella lo que no tuvieron por su lado, enseñarle lo que sabían y aconsejarla, tomarse el tiempo de su vida, para hacer aquella princesa que criaban fuera más que exterior divino, día a día viéndola crecer un poco más, a semejanza de su madre, por sus adorables caideles azules y su delicada piel clara, mientras sus pupilas mostraban la alegría que encontró el alma de su padre al verla, recubiertas por el mismo color gris perla que él poseía.

Su hija, su ilusión, su arcoíris… su Iry…

La mañana no se retrasó ni un solo segundo, la alarma sonó, abriendo de golpe los ojos azulados de la Loxar, quien se ubica al instante en su amada habitación, en su amada cama, junto a su amada hija y su amado hombre, mismo que se mantiene impávido, ó aparentemente no había escuchado la alarma recién apagada por Juvia, misma que tomó a la bebé en brazos y la pasó hacia la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama, dejándola aún dormida y abrigándola con su mantita de estrellita, para luego volver a meterse a la cama con Gray.

-Gray-sama…, -le susurra y mueve un poco, pero no logra mayor cosa, por lo que vuelve a ver de reojo al reloj, le costaba alrededor de 15 minutos despertarlo y ya llevaba 5. –Gray-sama…, -vuelve a susurrarle y con eso, esta vez logró que se diera vuelta, quedando viendo hacia arriba, por lo que con la mano empieza a masajear su pecho para estimularlo, lo que mueve sus cejas, cual tratara de descifrar que significan esos toques, a lo que la peliazul se ríe casi en silencio para no despertar a la bebé. -¿Iry te desveló de nuevo?..., -ya que su segunda estrategia no sirvió, se agachó sobre su oído, quien sabe lo que haya hecho… pero hizo que abriera los ojos al instante.

-Sí… algo así…, -se sienta y se rasca tras de la cabeza para luego bostezar.

-Te he dicho varias veces que Juvia puede hacerse cargo de ella por la noche también Gray-sama, -lo mira preocupada, a lo que Gray le sonríe y toma su mano.

-Es justo que yo también la vea, no seas mala, -se ríe juguetón, -no… la verdad es que tú la cuidas todo el día debes descansar un poco, -le da un beso en la frente y sale de la cama, dejándola arrodillada sobre las sábanas.

-Pero vas desvelado al trabajo…

-¿Desvelarme por cuidar de mi bebé?, -le sonríe nuevamente y acercándose nuevamente a ella, se apoya en la orilla de la cama con las manos, reclinándose sobre ella para alcanzar su rostro con el suyo, -He ido desvelado demasiadas veces por otros asuntos…, -la mira divertido al ver la expresión de sorpresa y rojez que le provocó.

Siempre era así, una historia diferente para empezar el día, tomar el desayuno y despedirse de sus "chicas", para emprender camino al trabajo, la heladería que podría decirse ya ni lo parecía, el lugar había crecido tanto en fama que podría decirse es ahora una cafetería familiar especializada en postres.

Sin embargo… uno de esos días… una de las historias para empezar el día no sería de lo más delicada para contar…

Continuará…

Bueno… un poco de tiempo libre y taránnn, a ver si les parece como va, el modo de escribir en este tipo de fanfics es de lo más meloso xD.

Saludos especiales a: **Dixie Ulquiorra****, ****Lee Ab Koi****, Ushiio-chan y ****koneko mary**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
